


茶餐厅

by GabrielDD47



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielDD47/pseuds/GabrielDD47





	茶餐厅

　　金南俊不知道自己为什么还不愿意离开这座城市。没有亲人，没有朋友，完全听不懂的方言都将他与这个城市隔离开来。  
　　他在一家茶餐厅兼职，在他第三次打翻给客人上的菜之后被调去了后厨干那些又脏又重、但不怎么需要灵巧的活。虽然他也试过在扔垃圾的时候弄坏了整个垃圾袋，收拾了半个小时。  
　　今晚的夜宵是老板亲自给他做的鱼蛋面和一杯加冰的冻鸯。老板是个整日笑呵呵的年轻人，三个月前才从自己的父辈手上接下这家店。  
　　“你不该呆在这里。”老板不止一次和他说过。金南俊却只是低头吃着面，然后对老板鞠躬感谢。  
　　在这个时间就是金钱的城市里，人其实就是一个个机器，被强行上了极紧的发条，一刻不停地运转着。按金南俊这样的表现，在别的地方早就被痛骂一顿解雇好多回了。  
　　可这笑呵呵的老板一边安抚着赶时间的客人，一边收拾着金南俊搞砸的局面。他说，都姓金都是一家人，犯点错误没什么。  
　　你不该呆在这里。  
　　金南俊攥紧手上的纸条，上面写着一个地址，一个他早有耳闻却从未去过的地方。  
　　城市的所有夜生活都被浓缩在这条小小的街上。金南俊花半天的工资买了瓶啤酒，他没喝过酒，看见那“小熊”的名字就买了而已。  
　　坐在临街的吧台前，看着街对面一直延续到视线末端的长龙，豪车轰鸣声不停在四周响起，金南俊甚至看到了三张仅有四位的车牌。  
　　穿着运动服的他倒也不是那么地格格不入。小口小口地抿着苦涩的酒液，金南俊还是搞不懂老板撺掇他来这里时说的那句话的意思。  
　　“你应该蛮适合那里的，去看看吧。我有个朋友也在那里。”  
　　肩膀被人拍了拍，金南俊转头看向那戴着鸭舌帽、将帽檐压得低低的男人。他有着比这面前的酒液更为醇香的嗓音，虽然说的是熟悉但又蹩脚的国语。  
　　“金南俊？”闵玧其简短地问了句。  
　　“啊，是的。”  
　　闵玧其朝他弯了弯手指，“跟我来。”，也不管金南俊跟没跟上，自顾自地从人群中穿梭而过，走向酒吧昏暗的深处。  
　　直到手上被人塞了个麦克风、被推上舞台的时候，金南俊还是蒙着的。  
　　“你有aka么？”  
　　“rapmonster。”金南俊下意识回答。从闵玧其口中他了解到，是金硕珍找到闵玧其，跟他说有个有天赋的孩子，让他给他个机会。  
　　而现在抓着另外一支麦克风的闵玧其，正抬着手臂指向金南俊的方向，“新朋友，rapmonster。”  
　　场下极为热烈的反响让金南俊猛然惊醒，这有着酒嗓的男人，就是他来到这座城市的理由之一，他的目标：地下知名制作人、rapper——SUGA。  
　　金南俊已经没有多余的心思去想老板金硕珍为什么会认识闵玧其，还有他又是怎么知道自己喜欢rap的这件事情的。  
　　他全身心地投入到了即兴说唱中。以往一个人在淋浴时才敢肆意倾泻、不加修辞的话语，在观众的鼓励中尽数抛洒出来，带着他深藏在内心深处的孤独。  
　　一曲完毕，金南俊早已满头大汗。耳边疯了似的嗡鸣声让他头疼欲裂，听不见任何声响。  
　　但他能看见那人朝他竖起了大拇指，口型在说着什么。  
　　“你果然是属于这里的。”

　金南俊最终还是从餐厅辞了职，跟着闵玧其开始在地下活动。一场演出不过两三个小时，真正需要他唱的也就半个小时左右，就这么一场演出，他能拿到手的就有三千块钱。  
　 “这可不是我照顾你，这是你应得的。”金南俊还记得闵玧其把那个装着六张五百的信封放到他手上时，还特意跟他解释了一句。“硕珍没看错你，你果然很有天赋。”  
　可是金硕珍又是从哪里知道自己喜欢hiphop的这件事情的呢？金南俊没敢问闵玧其，只是拿着第一场演出到手的三千块，请金硕珍去了家很有名的大排档吃饭，外加半打啤酒。  
　 啤酒加上著名的避风塘炒海鲜，金硕珍说了实话。原来，金南俊自己都不知道，自己在干活的时候嘴里会偶尔念叨出几句押着韵的话。一般人偶尔也可以讲出押着韵的话，所以起初金硕珍听到了，也没怎么在意。  
　后来，金硕珍发现双押、三押甚至更复杂的技巧都开始出现在金南俊的碎碎念里，那时候他就有了感觉——这人应该是属于地下的。  
　金南俊沉默了。  
　醉醺醺的金硕珍搭着他的肩膀，“南俊啊，你要好好地把握住机会啊，我的餐厅不是你该…该待的地方…”  
　金南俊把金硕珍一步一步从中环的半山坡上背回了店里。金硕珍的酒品就像他平时一样的好，仍是那副笑呵呵的样子，温柔地说着鼓励的话。  
　到底是什么让金硕珍活成了这个样子，金南俊说不清自己是羡慕还是喜欢，金硕珍是他在这座陌生又冷漠的城市感受到的第一热火。  
　 他突然觉得自己在这城市里有了牵挂，有了可以回的家。  
　 “南俊啊，就不要老叫我老板老板了，叫硕珍哥。来，叫声哥听听？”  
　“哥。”  
　 “盒盒盒盒盒…”金南俊没有找到金硕珍家的钥匙，只能把他放在餐厅的卡座的座位上。金硕珍很快睡着了，金南俊在对面坐着，接了电话。  
　“suga哥。”是闵玧其的aka，地下人称呼彼此的名字。  
　 “南俊，我打算出首单曲，你有兴趣feat么？”闵玧其竟然向他这个新人发出了邀约，金南俊不是不相信自己的能力，只是这种天上掉馅饼的事…怎么会出现在他头上。  
　 “suga哥，是因为硕珍哥吗？”一番往来的旁侧敲击不如一句直白的询问。电话那头的酒嗓音顿了很久。  
　“是”  
　 “硕珍很在意你，你的天赋也超乎我的想象。出首歌，你很快就可以出名了。钱，房子，什么都有了。”  
　“为什么。”  
　 “……因为这是他第一次拜托我，从我们小学认识到现在。”闵玧其叹了口气，留给金南俊最后一句话。  
　电话里只剩下嘟嘟嘟的盲音。金南俊将手机放在桌面上，看着对面睡得香甜的金硕珍。  
　“为什么对我这么好呢，硕珍哥…”  
　金硕珍只不过大他两岁，在他做兼职之前素不相识，为什么愿意这样去帮一个陌生人，金南俊想不明白。

　　生物钟让金硕珍早早地醒了。阳光从卷帘门和地面的缝隙间溜了进来，他坐起身，一件运动外套就从身上滑落。  
　　金南俊趴在对面，听见响动声顶着个黑眼圈也醒了过来。这种姿势实在没法睡好，他一直都在浅眠和醒来中反复。  
　　“南俊？你怎么不回去睡。”  
　　金南俊吞咽一下，企图以唾液润滑一下他干燥发痒的喉咙。“哥一个人，我不放心。”  
　　“这有什么放心不放心的…”金硕珍起身挠着他睡成鸡窝的黑色短发，踢踏着拖鞋走进后厨。“鱼丸面好吗？”声音从里头传来。  
　　“哥…”金南俊看着面前这一碗热腾腾的面，却怎么也动不了筷子。“哥…哥为什么这么帮我…还去和玧其哥…”  
　　“为你？”金硕珍夸张地反问一句，那惊讶的模样不向假的，“不要想太多了南俊。”  
　　“真的要说，那我也是为了自己。或者说，曾经的自己。”  
　　金南俊才知道，金硕珍曾经也有着歌手的梦想。这样就说得通，他一个茶餐厅老板为什么会认识闵玧其这样的歌手。两个完全不是一个世界的人，曾经也是志同道合的挚友。  
　　“我爸让我读MBA，觉得唱饶舌的都是不务正业的阿飞。”金硕珍竖着筷子戳着碗里最后一颗鱼丸。  
　　“而且我和玧其比起来，的确是没什么唱歌的天赋。所以我放弃了，听我爸妈的话去英国读了MBA，回来好继承他们卖鱼蛋面的事业。”  
　　金硕珍笑笑，将一直戳不到鱼丸的筷子扔到一边。“帮你这件事，其实也算是弥补一下之前的自己吧。利用了你，对不起，南俊。”  
　　“哥，谢谢你，真的真的，谢谢。”金南俊甚至站起身来鞠了个九十度的躬，只不过金硕珍一边“折寿折寿”一边闪身躲过去了。  
　　“南俊，你可要好好加油啊。你可是带着双份梦想在奋斗啊。”  
　　金硕珍将金南俊拥进怀里，拍拍他的后背安慰道。  
　　他没有跟金南俊说的是，早在金南俊第一次出现在他店门口的时候，他就已经注意到他了。  
　　暴雨和台风是夏季的常客，金硕珍刚从英国飞回来，撑着伞往家里走去。伦敦也是这般的阴晴不定，伞可是行走的必需品。  
　　初来乍到的金南俊没有伞，只能把帽衫的抽绳抽得紧紧地，站在他家店门外雨棚的最边边。茶餐厅在饭点总是很多人，金南俊就这么站在排队吃饭的人龙隔壁，孤零零地站着。  
　　金硕珍在他身上看到了自己的影子，同样的孤立无援。  
　　更别说之后发现金南俊会rap这件事，对音乐热爱到一定程度的人，对这些星点的细节总是很敏感。就像粉丝能在听到前奏的下一刻就猜到这首歌是什么一样，金硕珍一下子就确定了金南俊是和他一样的人。  
　　于是他三年以来第一次打给了闵玧其，从他出国留学之后就再也没有联系过的、曾经一起玩的朋友。  
　　他没像他一样中途退出，而是一直咬牙撑到了现在。在英国的时候，金硕珍也常常会听闵玧其出的歌，但他除了一声接一声地叹气，做不了任何事。  
　　他不能回头的，没办法选择自己喜爱的事业，那就喜爱自己能选择的吧。  
　　所以他答应父母，接手了这家茶餐厅店。是天意吗，他居然在接手的十天后，遇见了前来应聘的金南俊。  
　　金硕珍几乎没有犹豫地聘用了他。金南俊真的是没做过服务员的新手，金硕珍也曾有过解雇的心思，但看到金南俊的时候，那些心思全都化为乌有了。  
　　不过是笨手笨脚了些，没关系的。  
　　  
　　金南俊成功了。他在知名rapper suga的feature里以吐字清晰的高速饶舌为人所知，之后作词作曲，完全展露了他在音乐方面的天赋和才华。  
　　他终于在这座月薪两万都算穷人的城市站稳了脚跟。不断有娱乐公司找上他，试图以丰厚的资源打动他，让他签约成为商业歌手。金南俊无一例外的拒绝了。  
　　钱的确是很重要的东西，闵玧其常在三人聚会的时候叼着一根棒棒糖问他，“你怎么不去，当solo歌手就不用被困在这些小live house里头了。”  
　　金南俊不抽烟，抽烟的闵玧其也在他的唠叨下开始用棒棒糖戒烟了。  
　　“我觉得现在就很好。”金南俊喝了口水。  
　　金硕珍每次出来都是最专注于吃的那个人。他将濑尿虾屈起来抖抻两轮，拇指抵着壳的侧翼一剥，就能把炒得蒜香酥脆的虾壳剥下来。  
　　“哎，南俊你有想过回老家吗？”  
　　金南俊摇了摇头。  
　　“那你要在这买房子啊？这里上车好难的！”金硕珍吮了吮手指，拿起半只炒蟹，“你现在开公演的钱，可能要攒个十几年哎。为什么不去签约啊。”  
　　“没关系。没钱我就住硕珍哥餐厅里。”  
　　金南俊像开玩笑一样说道，三个男人都笑了，不再去揪着这个问题。  
　　钱的确很重要，可金南俊心里清楚，如今让他留在这座城市的，不是钱或是别的什么，一直都不是。  
　　是他。  
　　“那玧其哥呢？”  
　　“我可是要一条路走到黑了。”闵玧其两下咬碎糖球，拔出已经咬得有些烂了的纸棍，“等再有钱些，自己开个厂牌，搞搞音乐，挺好的。”  
　　“你要来么？”闵玧其朝金南俊扬了扬下巴，金南俊笑笑，“我不是一直跟着玧其哥混呢么。”  
　　“别，大腿在那呢。”话头又指向了只关注在吃上面的金硕珍，“这位可是拥有一栋楼房产的大户。我们两个就算奋斗二十年也买不到一栋房啊哈哈哈…”


End file.
